blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bleepin' Beauty
Bleepin' Beauty is the thirteenth episode of Blazing Dragons, and the last episode of Season 1. It was preceded by Sir Hare and followed by A Killer Makeover. Plot After Sir Blaze reads a book about the Perfect Rose to Queen Griddle, she sends Sir Loungelot to find it for him. Instead he shirks his responsibility and golfs in the forest. King Allfire, meanwhile, tells his knights that the Cauldron of Glydno Elddyn is the last of the 13 treasures and that it must be protected at all cost. The Evil Spy tells Count Geoffrey, who decides to steal it and use it to make Allfire give Camelhot to him. When Loungelot hits his golf ball into an area of thorns, he and Flicker find the Perfect Rose, however, its petals fall. They find a house with Sleeping Beauty under a Sleeping Spell 100 years. Loungelot kisses her, but she doesn't wake up. When Flicker is pricked by the thorns of the Perfect Rose, he accidentally falls and kisses Sleeping Beauty, who wakes up. When she goes with them to Camelhot, she won't stop talking, nor will she go to sleep. This keeps everyone up at night and soon annoys everyone in the castle. When Allfire calls a meeting at the Square Table to discuss a way to stop her, Flicker suggests to Loungelot, which he suggests to Allfire, that they find a way to put her back to sleep. Flicker dances with her to tire her out, but she doesn't get tired at all. Sir Burnevere repeatedly tries to hypnotize Sleeping Beauty with a yoyo while Sir Hotbreath tries to knock her out with a hammer (calling it anesthetic), but miss every time. In a last, desperate attempt to put Sleeping Beauty back to sleep, the dragons decide to turn to Merle the Wizard for a sleeping potion. She gives them a sleeping potion and some coffee in return for what's left of the Perfect Rose. However, she switches them around, so that Sleeping Beauty stays awake while the dragons fall asleep. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights steal the cauldron, also kidnapping Sleeping Beauty. Neither Allfire nor his knights want to rescue Sleeping Beauty, however, in his ransom note Geoffrey says he'll only return the Cauldron if they hand Camelhot over to him. Flicker races to Castle Threadbare to rescue Sleeping Beauty. Hearing a high-pitched scream from one of the rooms, he overcomes various obstacles and reaches it only to find Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights hiding from Sleeping Beauty, having set up the obstacles to keep her out. Geoffrey begs Flicker to take her away, and he does on the condition that Geoffrey return the Cauldron to Camelhot. Just as Allfire decides Sleeping Beauty can stay, since she was the reason they both recovered the cauldron and kept Camelhot, she says Camelhot is boring and that she would like to fall asleep for another hundred years. At Sleeping Beauty's house, Flicker uses an invention to rock the bed, which puts Sleeping Beauty back to sleep. Trivia *Princess Flame's only role in this episode is smashing one of Flicker's inventions gone wrong that was torturing him at the very beginning of the episode. *Final appearance of Sir Galahot﻿ and Sir Hotbreath, who never appear in Season 2, nor are they mentioned. Category:Episodes